


And Your Arms Were Warm

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Gen, Prompt Fill, socially-unaware Damian is great lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: For thehug meme prompt, "for warmth"





	And Your Arms Were Warm

Batman is having a pretty rough night.

On the scale of previous rough nights, though, it doesn’t make the top hundred. Two hundred, probably, maybe three. He’s been in this business awhile. But that doesn’t mean that tonight  _wasn’t_  a rough night. And it isn’t quite the end, yet, because he still needs to get himself home.

He’s lived through much worse. He has. But he’s closer to 40 now than he’s happy to admit, and he’s frozen half-stiff, a persistent ache in his knee and back that the cold only aggravates. And he’d sat down against a rooftop service-entrance, in order to take the pressure off his knee for a minute and wait to warm up. To defrost, really. Only, he’s colder now than he was before, and he’s putting off moving for as long as he can.

Goddamn Victor Fries. 

He’s lost in his thoughts but he’s still  _Batman_ , which is why he looks up sharply when he hears a noise on the roof, hand already at his belt for a batarang.

There’s a small figure at the edge of the rooftop, bright-coloured suit at odds with the scowl under his domino.

“Robin,” Batman rasps, as the kid stalks closer. “I told you to stay in tonight.”

“I came to help,” the boy says, prim, matter-of-fact.

“Freeze has been apprehended,” he says, flatly. Readying himself carefully to stand.

“I know  _that_ , Fa-  _Batman_. I saw the police department loading him into their van.” And, “There is ice on your suit.”

“I’m aware.”

Robin clicks his tongue and adjusts his cape, a sort of self-conscious tic he’s developed lately. And he says, “Don’t move.” He stomps closer still, until he’s standing just over Batman. Their eyes are almost level, Batman sitting, the boy standing. 

Though he can’t see his eyes, there is something beneath the domino that says  _defiance._  And then, very carefully, he settles himself in Batman’s lap.

“Damian–” is on the tip of Bruce’s tongue. But, considering the suits, he settles on “…Robin?”

“You’re shivering,” Robin says, quite seriously. Regal.

The boy is small and heavy, his hair stiff with gel where it scruffs against his chin. “I’m just going to make you cold,” Batman says. Refusing to let his teeth chatter. “Before you can warm me up.”

He clicks his tongue again, but otherwise doesn’t respond. Instead, he manually shifts Batman’s arms around him, in something like a hug. Presses his face against the Bat-symbol on his chest, tucking his head under the man’s chin. 

And after a moment, he wriggles around, unclasping his cape. He lays it over Batman’s chest, careful to spread it across as much surface as he can, and then leans back against him. Then, thoughtfully, he hugs Batman back. 

The warmth of him is just starting to spread through the front of the suit, when the boy says “The car will be here soon.”

“You called—?”

“Yes. Expect him to be insufferable, like always.”

Batman sighs, and draws his son a little closer. Exhales into the boy’s hair. 

He supposes they can wait awhile.

Robin finally pulls back, making a sound of frustration in his throat. Then he straightens up, sitting as tall as he can, and presses a firm, cautious kiss to the skin of his cheek, just below his cowl. He says, quite formally, “I apologise for the indignity, Father, but I have been assured by a… mutual friend of ours that affection is the fastest way to warm someone up.” and is only betrayed by the very faint hint of pink in his cheeks.

Batman… wraps his arms tighter. Rubs one hand up Robin’s back, extra-firm to account for the padding. Tries, very hard, not to smile.

And Robin kisses him again on his stubbly cheek, taking his duty very seriously. And, as with most of his Robin-tasks, with the utmost care and concentration.

The feeling is creeping back into his limbs, assisted by the warm weight of the small boy in his hold. He presses his cheek to Robin’s (mindful, as ever, of the cowl’s edge— according to a young Dick Grayson, “ow! That  _hurts_ , B”,) and murmurs, “Thank you, Damian.”

And the boy just watches him, expression unreadable beneath the domino. Then he slips his small arms around Batman’s neck, squeezing tight, and whispers, “You’re welcome, Father.”

His night is definitely looking up.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/75899592945/for-warmth-damian-and-bruce-please-and-thank)


End file.
